Inner Instincts
by TheGullibleOne
Summary: A terra is attacked by an unknown killer, it had happened so fast. Each one cut down on the spot, with no mercy. Even the local squadron, the Shadows Knives, couldn't stop the threat. When Aerrow wakes to find himself on that terra, what will he uncover.?
1. Chapter 1

**Storm Hawks**

_**A/N: **My first fanfic! Can't wait for the reviews! Sorry its a bit short, but its the best that I could come up with! So... yeah.. Don't mind on how you review me... Just no flames please! Anyway... Enjoy!_

**Inner Instincts**

_

* * *

_

1

The sun rose steadily over the Terra, unveiling the result of the night's event. The buildings, although intact, seemed to have been abandoned, as if the previous occupants had been in a hurry to escape. But escape what? They never saw it coming. Bodies were strewn across the streets, confusion and disbelief decorated their lifeless faces. It had happened so fast. Each one cut down on the spot, with no mercy. Even the local squadron, the Shadows Knives, couldn't stop the threat.

Someone stirred underneath the willow tree of the town centre. He yawned and slowly opened his emerald eyes, and stared straight into the unseeing ones of the Sky Knight from the Shadow Knives. He gasped, and tried to get up, but only managed a crouch as he was held back. Looking down at the obstruction, he realised that the former Sky Knight held tightly onto his arm. The boy gripped the hand and tried to ease the fingers off, to no avail. _Come on, _he thought desperately, _come on! _He began to tug violently at the hand, and winced when he noticed the cavernous hole across the man's chest, when all of a sudden it grasped his own. Hesitantly, he looked back at the Sky Knights face, and gulped.

"C-can you h-hear me..?" he flinched, and tried to get out of the grasp of the dying man.

"How… How could…. You…" The man began to pull at the boy fiercely

"How could I what..? What's happened here..? I…"

"Don't… Play tricks... with me…! Y-you… know…" the sky knight hissed, and began to breathe heavily.

"I don't know! Ok? Just get off of me… Hakon! Let go!" the boy persisted, trying to loosen the grip the Sky Knight, Hakon, held him in.

"F-fool, you… you think… that you can… get away… with this.… Aerrow…" Hakon coughed, and then he collapsed with a violent shudder.

Aerrow quickly got to his feet, and shivered. _Must have been there all night_, he thought, surveying his surroundings, _and I slept through this?_

"What happened here..?" He thought out loud, and with one sad glance back at Hakon, he began to make his way through the fallen bodies, away from the town of death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Storm Hawks**

_**A/N: **__I have to admit I forgot about this fic… I was too busy over the holidays with blooming art projects to carry it on. When I received a few emails of people adding it to their story alerts and reviewed it, I thought I __must__ carry this on =]_

_I'm in Year 10 now, and back at school, so my thinking cap __is on__. So things should improve over time…_

_Anyway, this is a bit longer than the first. And I hope you enjoy!_

_Oh and thanks to those who have reviewed! It's really appreciated!_

I do not sadly own the Storm Hawks, because if I did they'd still be running.

**Inner Instincts**

**

* * *

**2

Not that far away from the terra, The Condor silently floated amongst the clouds and within its walls the remaining Storm Hawks slept peacefully, unaware of their leaders' absence.

In one of the rooms, a girl awoke suddenly, her amber eyes glistening in the dim light. Twisting violently, she throws the duvet off and sits up abruptly, arms crossed in front of her face as if to protect it from an unknown enemy. Breathing heavily, she looks around. Nothing was there. _There never was you idiot_, she thought, scratching her head, _it was a nightmare… That's all… A nightmare where… _She stops, shaking her head. With one last glance around the room, she gathers her duvet back and snuggles back down within its warmness.

But she couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw him; his beaming face bringing doom and hell upon them all. _I'm beginning to sound like Stork_, she thought glumly. She closed her eyes again, and listened to her heart softly beat its vital tune.

Thump… Thump, thump…

Thump… Thump, thump…

Sighing, she rolled over onto her back, tightly holding the covers close to her.

_The way his eyes shone, full of pure lust and evil… glimmering with anticipation…_

Thump, thump… thump, thump…

_The way his hair glowed amongst the flames which towered and grew around them…_

Thump, thump… thump, thump…

_The way the lightning flashed as soon as he struck down with his sword, the screaming, the terror…_

Outside her door, she hears someone knocking gently on her door. Opening her eyes, she gulped. _Could it be? _She thought, blinking in surprise.

"Piiiper…!" The intruder whispered through the door. The knocking grew louder. Piper gulped and screwed her eyes shut.

"Piper…? It's me… I need to talk to you…" The intruder whispered louder, his muffled voice through the doors becoming a lot familiar.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

_But it was still the same person I knew… He hadn't changed…Just-_

Click.

The door slid open, revealing a silhouette against the hallways light. It was the same shape as… _Oh no, my dream, it's come true… _She thought, shivering. Expecting the worst, Piper pulled the duvet across her face.

"Uh… Piper? It's me, Finn." The silhouette, Finn, told her quietly. He walked into the room, turning on the light. Piper pulled the duvet away, grimacing in the bright light.

"Oh, sorry Finn… I thought… I thought you were… someone else," She said, trying to keep herself calm, not wanting to let Finn know of her dream. "What's the problem..? I mean you're not… are not usually up this early…"

"That's because I need to talk to you." Finn told her, awkwardly. He walked towards her slowly, rubbing his nose.

"What about? Please say it's important… Or I swear on Atmos…" Piper sat upright, facing the oncoming blonde, confused.

"Its Aerrow… he's not onboard the Condor…" Finn said quietly, looking anxiously into her eyes.

"Are you sure? He hasn't left a note or anything? His Skimmer..?" She asked him, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Not a single note, nothing. His Skimmer? Gone. Radarr is still here though, fast asleep… Aerrow never leaves him behind, so I thought… Well, it's just not right!" He answered, running a hand through his untidy hair.

"I agree," Piper said, hand on her chin thoughtfully, "How did you come across this anyway..? I mean its four o'clock…"

"Well… I was hungry, so I thought I'd go for a snack, I passed his room and that's when I realised something was wrong," Finn replied, blushing lightly. Piper tilted her head for him to continue, "His door was open. So I thought I'd go see if he was awake, and then… yeah. I searched for him, and I couldn't find him anywhere!"

"Have you told anyone else..?" She asked, afraid of worrying the others.

"No… I thought it'd be best to tell you… Because, you _are _second on command… and… Uh…" Finn scratched behind his ear, avoiding Pipers eyes.

"And because I know what to do..? Or because I'm the best?" Piper smiled, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Both! Wait... I mean… Cos' you'll know what to do!" Finn stammered, smacking himself on the forehead. _Oh I love to tease a sleepy Finn_, she thought, smiling.

"So… What do we do..?" He asked, breaking the silence. She looked up to face him.

"Honestly Finn… I don't know. But wherever he's gone, I'm sure he's fine. Lets just wait till morning, and see if he's returned." Piper replied, motioning him towards the door.

"Ok," Finn muttered tiredly and walked out of the door. He turned round. "Oh and, Piper..? Who did you think I was..?"

"Who did I think you were..? Someone from a nightmare…" She said, yawning, and laid down back into her bed.

"Oh… Who was it then..? Dark Ace..? Or was it-"

"Night Finn." Interrupted Piper, closing her eyes. She heard the door shut and the footsteps echo away.

And she waited.

She waited to be pulled back into the persistent nightmare.


End file.
